A! NEWS!
by Siamese Surfer
Summary: A! NEWS is your source for breaking anime news and scandals!An anime crossover: Naruto, ATLA, Kingdom Hearts, PMK, etc... Kakashi is interviewed about his latest party! Kakashi also gets horassed by pikachu


Hello again. Shirakura Yoshizuma here. This is a story that began as a spoof on a celebrity news story for a short story contest. It also serves as a continuation of my other ATLA Parodies. Please read them.

The almost short story. (that was its title)

Jack and I are sitting in our talk-show seats on the set of A! News.

'On in 5-4-3-2-1…' Lights up. Camera on.

"Hello and welcome to A! News, your source for all the breaking Anime News. My name is Shirakura Yoshizuma."

"And I'm Jack" Said the scruffy-brown-haired 15-year-young. I shoots him a nervous glance.

"…?"

"Today we will be covering the latest party scandals." He continues.

"That's right, another celebrity Party has gone down!" I say, "Please welcome the well-known Ninja Kakashi-Sensei!"

(:Applause. Kakashi, wearing his usual garb, enters holding a piece of paper:)

(:Kakashi sits down and waves to the audience:)

"Now, Kakashi, I understand that you have a guest list with you." I am interested and wonder, with whom does Kakashi hang out with anyway? Prince?

"Yes I do" As he leans over to pass the paper to Jack, you can see a book in his vest pocket, but it is out of view once he settles himself again. Jack looks at the list.

"So the first few people on the list are normal, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka…But Orochimaru?" Jack glances from the list to Kakashi.

"Even though he plays a strange character on the show he is really a nice guy. Besides, that is all make-up you see on him. He really doesn't look like that." He replies, accompanied by vigorous hand gestures and a skeptical look from Jack.

"Ahh. I see you have, in total, (uh...1…46...67...) One hundred eighty-nine Guests in total….(: O.O:)" I say, taking the list from Jack. "I see Sora..."

"Which one? There are four all together. Sora Hashiba, The girl Sora, the video-gamer Sora… And then that one, the one with the key. He should not be allowed to eat sugar. He hit poor Tetsunosuke on the head so hard that he was knocked out for about an hour. " He replied with a shrug.

"Mmm, juicy gossip…" snickered Jack; receiving confused looks, straightened himself.

"Heh, More juicy gossip on it's way after these words from our sponsors."

Commercial break

I turn to Jack and asked, "I haven't given you a last name have I? Eh?"

"Nope."

"Oh… Hey, Kakashi, you shouldn't have those books on set"

He looked up from his book, and as he was about to reply, someone screamed, "KAKASHI-CHAN!"

Security secured the Fangirl Kayla and took her off the premises.

Shirakura looks at the list. "Hey, I didn't know you knew the one and only Sora Hashiba! He is Awesome!"

"And he's gay." Kakashi turns the page, "or at least I think he is. I mean, look at his 'friends' they all have long hair and dress up as bandit bunnies and princesses. Talk about a squirrel in the closet."

(:tear:)

My mouth drops open and Jack replies, "Now that's some gossip I don't agree with. Sasuke however…" Kakashi looks up, interested.

'Back on in 5-4-3-2-1…'

"Welcome back to A! News, your source for all the breaking Anime News. We're here with Kakashi, host of the latest and wildest party. Now, Kakashi, I understand that the Police arrived because of some kind of riot."

"Yes, Unfortunately Aang got in a fight with Alucard over who got the last party favour, which was a bag of peanuts. People were taking sides everywhere. There were more people on Aang's side, but Alucard is immortal AND a vampire, so it was a pretty fair fight. However, a few people were arrested, including Cait Sith and his controller, Reve, for trying to attack Naruto with a megaphone; Katara also got into a squabble with Kisame, and that was not a fair fight. Kisame ended up in the hospital with dehydration.

Your friend, I believe you call him the BMBD, had a little disagreement with Itachi, but they're both Emo, so they made up." He explained.

"Wait…. 'Dude was invited? Gosh, Emo people have problems if they don't tell their authors." I cross my arms, and look up too the audience only to see the BMBD listening to his iPod. Well shoot, he wasn't listening. So much for conveying a point.

"Um.. WELL THEN coughcough… Kakashi, I understand you had a professional photographers there." Jack tried to continue.

"You betch'ya! They took photos only if they wanted to… And many didn't" Kakashi said, "Although there was a new couple on the scene…

(:FZZTT:)

**This station is having technical difficulties. We are sorry for the inconvenience.**

AT THE STATION

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PIKACHU CHEWED THROUGH THE WIRES!" Shouted the director at the intern.

"We're sorry, Sir. It had hitched a ride in Kakashi's trailer. "

"Just perfect... Hey, where did Kakashi go?" Said Jack, falling asleep in his chair when he realized their guest disappeared.

"Who cares? I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." I yawn, then get up.

(:In Kakashi's trailer:)

Kakashi's standing on top of his coffee table screaming

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRD WIRED RODENT!" (:not a spelling error:)

"PIKA!" Pikachu twitched.

(:BZZZZTT:)

**NOTE: Jack and the BMBD are from The Untitled: Story 1**

Well, how did you like it? Stay tuned for what happens next.

Your Humourist,

-Shirakura


End file.
